vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock (Pokémon)
|-|LGP/E= |-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS= |-|Masters= Summary Brock "The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer!" is the first Gym Leader Red encountered in his adventures in Kanto. He is an expert and specialist of the Rock typing. Arguably one of the most iconic Gym Leaders in the entire series really rivaled by Misty and Giovanni, Brock has become a recurring character in the Pokémon franchise, appearing in Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow, Pokémon Adventures and arguably most famously, the Pokémon anime series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Low 7-B | High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Brock Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Late Teens | Early 20s Classification: Pokemon Trainer, Gym Leader of Kanto Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Amplification Geodude, Rock Manipulation Onix | Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Graveler, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Statistics Nerfing, Forcefield Creation, Rock Manipulation, Water Manipulation Omastar, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Kabutops, Statistics Nerfing, Sand Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Onix | Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Rock Manipulation, Sand Manipulation Onix, Rock Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Golem, Rock Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification Kabutops, Water Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Omastar, Flight, Rock Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Aerodactyl, Rock Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans) | Small City level (Commands a well trained Onix and is equal to Falkner, who uses Pidgeotto) | Large Mountain level (Battled against Ethan after he arrived in Kanto. At this point, Ethan had bested Lance in a battle) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders during the tournament) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (As fast as the other first Gym Leaders) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Lance) | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class 50 | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | Small City Class (His Geodude should be roughly comparable to Onix) | Large Mountain Class (His Pokémon could damage Ethan's) | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Street level (Can take heavy falls like Red) | Small City level (Onix is described as being "hard as diamonds" and should have this level of durability through sheer size and hardness of its skin. Comparable to Red's team) | Large Mountain level (His team is comparable to Ethan's) | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (As a Gym Leader, Brock is a cut above most trainers in both skill and strength. Like most other Leaders, Brock is adept in deploying strategy in the middle of combat to adapt to the current opponents team composition. Despite his lowly position as the "first" Gym Leader, Brock has been shown to be more or less comparable to the "higher up" Gym Leaders like Sabrina, Koga and Blaine as seen during the rematch events. Eventually, Brock would participate the the "Type Experts" tournament and proved his worth as a formidable challenge) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies on the Pokémon, though most of his teams are weak to Grass, Water and Ground type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Brock's teams can be seen here. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 1) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 5) Pokémon Teams Fire Red/Leaf Green 074geodude.png|Geodude, The Rock Pokémon. 095Onix.png|Onix, The Rock Snake Pokémon. Heart Gold/Soul Silver 075Graveler.png|Graveler, The Rock Pokémon. Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn, The Spikes Pokémon. 139Omastar.png|Omastar, The Spiral Pokémon. 141Kabutops.png|Kabutops, The Shellfish Pokémon. 095Onix.png|Onix, The Rock Snake Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Black/White 2 095Onix.png|Onix, The Rock Snake Pokémon. Hold Item: Salac Berry 076Golem.png|Golem, The Megaton Pokémon. Hold Item: Dark Gem 141Kabutops.png|Kabutops, The Shellfish Pokémon. Hold Item: Liechi Berry 139Omastar.png|Omastar, The Spiral Pokémon. Hold Item: Rindo Berry 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon. Hold Item: Charti Berry 369Relicanth.png|Relicanth, The Longevity Pokémon. Hold Item: Rock Gem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime Characters Category:Sand Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7